zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Unluckiest Game in the History of Games
' ' is the one-hundred and forty-seventh episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: '''How do you feel about companies/businesses/developers repeatedly returning to Kcikstarter as their primary source of funding? Can you think of a situation where it is not appropriate to go back to Kickstarter?' from Mr. Vasquez *Matt: It's valid but don't be surprised by the blow-back from it. It would be inappropriate if a game like Shovel Knight got a sequel but it looked almost exactly the same and they went to Kickstarter. *Pat: Two good examples of returning to Kcikstarter are Shadowrun Hong Kong's all stretch goals campaign and Obsidian coming back to life with Pillars of Eternity. *Woolie: It's a risky thing to do if you have permanent employees. When it's inappropriate, you'll know in thirty days. *Liam: It's a perfectly valid thing to do. If your game didn't make enough to make another game, I think it's absolutely valid to go back and if you don't support that, then don't pay for it. Large companies like Blizzard should not use Kickstarter. *All: The Red Ash game Kickstarter was super inappropriate. Q: Can you think of some examples where the main protagonist is absolutely wrong? from Miko *Matt: Ride to Hell Retribution and someone in a David Cage game. *Pat: Memento, Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced, Spec Ops: The Line. *Woolie: Memento and Dead Space Extraction chapter one. *Liam: Maybe No More Heroes and Undertale genocide route. Q: Hey Woolie, do you have an esoteric fact for the number one forty-eight? from Radman *Canada is one-hundred and forty-eight years old. Q: How do you feel 2016 is turning out in terms of game releases? I think it's turning out to be one of the best year ever. from Mothman *Pat: It's pretty strong. *Woolie: 2016 is pretty fucking strong and we're not even halfway through. Q: Which do you think would be more popular in the real world? Natural body modification like hormone hacking to get huge, gene splicing and so on, or synthetic modification like robot arms, cyborg eyes, Deus Ex out the wazzoo? from Ray *All in agreement: Let's assume the price for both is the same. *Matt: In terms of popularity people would prefer not to painfully lose a limb and replace it with metal. *Pat: The genetic one would be more popular except for mental enhancements, which you cannot see, like eyes and brain enhancements. *Woolie: I think most people would rather be Luke Cage than Cyborg. Q: Dear Pat, you said in podcast three, if we named the e-mail "Knife Fights" you'd probably read it. Did it work? from Tom *Pat: Yeah, it did. Q: What Overwatch character would you like to see get their own spin-off game the most? from Flea *Matt: Pharrah. *Pat: Hanzo with Genji as Virgil or Zenyatta's Chill Hour. *Woolie: Roadhog and Junk Rat. *Liam: Tracer. Q: What scared you when you were a kid that makes you go, 'Wow, I was stupid.'? from *Matt: This Bert and Ernie sketch where they're in this Egyptian tomb, up until I was fifteen and Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. *Pat: Nothing. *Woolie: ED 209 and "The Gashlycrumb Tinies". *Liam: The Gumby Movie. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Gargos. *Pat: Overwatch, The Witcher 3 expansion, and Bird Squad. *Woolie: Overwatch and Guilty Gear Xrd Sign. *Liam: Overwatch. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Warning Call" by CHVRCHES. Category:Podcast Episodes